


Gold

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-25
Updated: 2008-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusei’s thoughts have kept him up late into the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s is a Studio Gallop production.  
> 

Officially, Jack’s hair was classified as blond. But to Yusei that word fell flat to describe his lover’s tresses. The way it shimmered in the light, how it glowed with only the moon out. Each strand had a life of its own, its thin body several shades of ‘blond.’

Yusei ran a hand through Jack’s hair as his partner slept, careful to make sure none of it caught on the ring he was still becoming accustomed to on his finger. The other teen’s locks were stiff without being coarse. Some would say soft. He mused it was a lot like Jack himself.

Jack always put on a tough front, trying to appear cold and hard to the world. But alone together like this, Jack was... softer. He held him close and whispered his dreams and hopes into his ear, and kissed him with that same mouth. It made Yusei feel weak and wanting just thinking about it.

The raven-haired teen laid his head back on his lover’s shoulder, a finger lightly tracing over the lines of muscles on Jack’s chest. He loved the feel of Jack’s skin under his hands. His flesh wasn’t smooth, but it felt nice. It was warm and pulsed with life under his touch. The color suited his lover as well. Jack managed to stay pale, but there was a hint of a rich undertone that made him light up.

A hand caught his, and Yusei raised his blue eyes to lock with Jack’s purple. “Still up?” Jack asked, voice rasping from sleep.  
“Couldn’t sleep.” Jack raised a brow.  
“I didn’t wear you out?” Yusei had to resist rolling his eyes.  
“You did. I just can’t sleep.”

Their fingers twined together, then Jack pulled Yusei’s hand to his lips. He kissed the ring sitting snug on Yusei’s finger. “Are you having second thoughts?”  
“No.” It was the truth. He had accepted Jack’s unsaid proposal without hesitation, without regret.  
“Good.” This time the blond pulled Yusei forward to kiss him on the mouth. The chaste peck quickly deepened into a war of tongues. When they pulled apart for air, both were flushed red.

Jack rolled them over so his smaller lover was beneath him. “What were you thinking about?”  
“You.” Yusei began to rethink being honest about it as he saw Jack’s ego grow two sizes. “Your hair shouldn’t be called blond.”  
“You’ve been thinking about my hair?” The expression on Jack’s face clearly said he thought that was frivolous.  
“Ah.”  
“Okay...” He decided to humor Yusei as he licked down the slim neck he had bruised earlier with his kisses. “Then what should my hair be classified as, if not blond?”

Yusei was silent, even as he tilted his head for his lover and arched when strong hips grounded their groins together to reawaken his body to carnal desires. “Well?” Jack prompted again, pausing in his teasing of Yusei’s pink nipples.

Still the raven-haired teen was silent, letting his mind get back on its track from earlier. Yes, if not blond, then what? Jack’s hair was more than yellow or sunshine or any other word there was for ‘blond.’

Blue eyes caught sight of the ring hanging from Jack’s necklace. Yusei smiled and knew.  
“It’s gold.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
